A Map of Sweets
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was a map of...sweets?


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was a map of...sweets?

A/N: This story was requested by TrustingHim17 and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**A Map of Sweets**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The temptation was just too much to ignore this time. I had tried very hard to ignore most of these delinquent urges (including but not limited to riffling through reports that are not mine just to see what's going on), but this time I failed in a most splendid manner. Of course, now that the deed was done, I just had to wait for it to be discovered. In the meantime, I decided I should make myself scarce. I grabbed a large juicy, red apple on my way to see Pepin.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

What a way to begin Nor'wind. I could have been outside enjoying the snow with Thalia and my sisters (we'd likely drag Edmund out there too) but instead I had to sit through this meeting. The Northern Giants, Ettins and the lot up at Harfang, were recouping from their months-long fighting amongst themselves. However, there was concern that they might turn their attention to Narnia as soon as spring fell. And with Oreius inspecting several of the border outposts and Edmund conveniently preoccupied with "training" his Wolves, I was the one who had to pore over the maps.

"I understand that we have some concerns on the northwest border, but the question is where do we need to increase our patrols the most?" I pulled out one of the newer maps and unrolled it. "Perhaps we should look at the western end of the Northern Marshmallows."

I stopped and looked at what I had just read again. No, it wasn't a bizarre slip of the tongue. There in careful script was "Northern Marshmallows." I scanned the rest of the map – "Caramel Surprise" instead of Calormen, "Snickerdoodles" instead of Stormness Head, "Mount Pecan Pie" instead of Mount Pire, "Shepherd's Pie" for the Sisemaal, "Toffee" for Terebinthia, "Apple Turnover" for Archenland, and "Nougat" for Narnia among other sweets and desserts. Either Edmund or Kat was behind this. I quickly rolled up the map. "It seems there has been an error with the maps. Pray excuse me while I go sort this out."

I left before the councilors could truly react. Still clutching the map of sweets, I stomped through the snow-covered courtyard. Bast reported that Kat was closer, just in the stables visiting with Pepin, while Edmund had taken his Wolves and Philip into the woods. Kat first.

She was just leaving the stables when I found her. "Something wrong?"

"What do you know about this?" I handed her the map. She unrolled it and immediately started giggling. "Snickerdoodles wasn't very subtle, you know."

Kat laughed more. "I'm sorry! I tried to resist the compulsion but I just couldn't help myself. What did you get the map for?"

"To discuss border patrols. However, it's a bit difficult to assign patrols to the Northern _Marshmallows_." Now, she threw her head back and laughed. I couldn't help it. I started to smile then chuckle. It had been so long since Kat had done anything crazy or played a prank… I was glad to have my dear Kat back. "I suppose I should be grateful it didn't involve dye."

Kat shoved my shoulder. "Oh get on with you! I may be vague on some details but I distinctly remember that it has been over seven years since that prank. When are you and your brother going to let that go?"

I chuckled. "Not for a very long time, Kat. Not for a very long time." I cleared my throat and tried to be stern. "Now, why don't you find a normal map that I can use?"

"Or you can just play in the snow."

"What?" A moment later, something wet and cold exploded against the back of my head. I whirled around and spotted Thalia. My wife giggled then lobbed another snowball at me. "You're not getting away with that!" She just laughed. I chased her and was immediately bombarded by Lucy. I ended up chasing my wife and sisters all around the courtyard that afternoon. I had Kat to thank for it. Her map of sweets had actually led me to my sweetest loves. She also dumped a barrel of snow on me after Edmund's Wolves bowled me over.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, this oneshot was originally requested by trustingHim17 who wanted Kat to play a prank post-Veiled. This oneshot is spoiler-free. And no, Peter never did go back to his meeting that day. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
